


Forgive

by smallluck



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallluck/pseuds/smallluck





	Forgive

当教堂的门被推开，他浑身湿漉漉的站在那里的时候，craig感到自己的心脏停止了。  
如果他已经死了，那面前的这个人一定就是来迎接他的死神。

Craig无法动弹的站在那里，他看见站在门口的少年嘴巴微动，声音却立刻吹散在剧烈的风雨声中。  
“C-craig！”这次craig终于听见了声音，是自己的名字。他的身体颤了一下，却无法发出任何声音。

“叫，叫我的名字……”craig听见那个人对自己喊道，不连贯的声音中夹杂着焦虑。  
Craig从来没有像现在这么感到过陌生。  
十年份的陌生感裹挟着冰冷的空气，仿佛要压倒他一般的迎面扑来

Craig嘴唇在颤抖，却没有声音出来。

“叫，叫我的名字，craig！”浑身湿透了的少年双手抱住自己瘦小的身体，因为寒冷而不停的发着抖。  
“你不叫，叫我，我就没办法进来！”

Craig嘴唇颤抖的更厉害了，声音却终于发了出来。

“…tweek。”

 

 

————————————————————

Tweek发抖的身体向craig慢慢走近，一边向他伸出手。   
“craig……真的是craig吗…你长得好高了…… ”

自己的名字比方才更加清晰传入耳朵，craig浑身一颤，他条件反射的退了一步，躲开了那还滴着水的无助的手。

“…craig？“tweek吃惊的微微睁大眼睛，绿色的瞳孔开始渐渐盛满恐慌。

“ 你，你是craig 吧？我，我认错了吗…我就，就知道你不可能成为牧师…怎，怎么办……我，我会被杀掉……“  
瑟瑟发着抖，Tweek开始拉扯起自己的头发。

 

“Tweek？”在自己意识之前，自己已经将这个名字脱口而出

Tweek猛地抬起头看向他，大大的眼睛里又重新燃起希望。  
“是，是我！你，你还记，记得我！”  
craig看着眼前又瘦又小的少年，心里涌起恐惧，却无法将视线移开。  
“不可能……”他轻轻摇摇头，如同自言自语一般。  
“Tweek他已经……”  
早在十年前……

“我已经死了。”  
Tweek的话让craig心猛地揪起来。  
10年间，无论他已经听到多少次这句话，  
他永远也无法习惯。  
“我死了，然后我变成恶魔了“tweek露出一个小小的，局促不安的笑，  
”我，我来找你了，就，就像我们约好的那样，对吧”

 

Tweek变成恶魔回来了  
比起这个，这全部是他在做梦可能来的更有真实感。

“阿嚏！”突然的喷嚏声把craig从愕然中唤醒了。

Tweek抱着胳膊浑身发着抖，湿透了绿色衬衫还在不断的往地下滴水。  
那个样子，和任何书籍里记载的恶魔的样子都差的太远了  
Craig不知道自己站在那看着他发抖了多久。  
意识到了之后，他艰难的移动了一下喉结，试图找回自己的声音。  
“Twe…………你把衣服脱了吧，我去拿毛毯。”

Tweek抬头看着他，一边发着抖一边点点头，伸出哆嗦的手和扣子做起了斗争。

结果到等到craig拿来毛毯的时候，解扣子的工作仍然没有进展。

站在原地内心挣扎了一会儿，craig将毯子放到一边，走上前去。  
Tweek有些发愣的看着craig在自己面前俯下身子，手伸到衣服上开始解扣子。

沉默在两个身体的空隙间蔓延，直到tweek手突兀的摸上了自己的手时，craig像是触电了一般弹开了。  
Tweek仿佛也被craig的反应吓了一跳，慌忙的收起手。  
“Gah！ 怎，怎么了？！”

这是我想说的！  
Craig庆幸自己及时的将这句话压了下去，并立刻开始后悔自己的过度反应。

“我，我觉得有点新鲜，”  
过了一会儿， Tweek轻声地说  
“和以前不一样……你的手看起来好大。”

craig在内心深吸一口气，手又重新落到对方的衣服上继续刚才的工作。  
“我已经24岁了，这是当然的吧。”  
明明是自己说出口的话，craig却感到一阵不真实。

他已经24岁了，眼前的人却仍然和14岁的时候看起来没有任何变化。

Tweek衣服的扣子在他的手掌下也看起来小小的，虽然他已经忘记它们原来看上去的样子。

人长大之后，什么东西都看起来变小了。  
扣子也是，眼前的人也是。  
随着扣子一粒粒解开，从松开的布料间渐渐展露出过于苍白的皮肤。  
过于苍白的，却仍是活着人的皮肤，轻轻的起伏着。

“好了。”craig直起身子，隔开距离后，才发现自己一直憋着一口气。

Tweek将上衣脱了下来，露出瘦削娇小的上半身，craig并没有意识到自己停留在他身上的目光，直到tweek突然抬起头来，和他的视线相接。

“裤，裤子也要脱吗。”

Craig有些不自在的移开了视线。  
“穿着不舒服的话，都湿透吧。”  
一边说着，一边转过身取过毯子，同时听见背后传来窸窸窣窣的布料声。  
回过头，tweek已经浑身赤裸的站在那，细白的腿不停打着哆嗦。  
Craig想把毯子递给tweek，他的双手却只顾着紧紧的抱着胳膊汲取着温暖。

 

Craig走上前去，展开毯子裹住他的身子。  
tweek啊的轻叫出声，似乎一度想抬起头，又僵硬的落了回去，任craig打理着身上的毛毯。

“你又没有穿内裤？”为了缓解尴尬，craig尽量轻松的开口。

 

Tweek过于苍白的脸颊终于有了点红晕，不知是因为温暖还是尴尬。

“习，习惯……”他小声的说。

 

Craig的手正要收回，被tweek突然抓住了。

tweek掌心的触感让Craig心里一颤，他低下头迎上了他的目光。

“……谢谢”tweek凝视着他轻声的说。

“……牧师每天就是干这个的。”craig感到自己声音中的紧绷。  
Tweek微微张开口，似乎还想说什么，却又闭上了。

“我去倒点热水来，你先在长椅上坐着吧。”

Craig从tweek的手心里抽回了手，僵硬的转过身，努力不像逃跑一般的迈开步离开了。

救济是牧师日常工作的一部分。  
但是救济恶魔不是。

Craig看着面前的热水壶，完全不知道他正在做什么。

他需要确定这是正在发生的现实，而不是他晚上一个人呆在漆黑的教堂里产生的幻觉。  
如果这真的是现实……

Tweek回来了。  
但是tweek是恶魔————就算不是恶魔，也不可能是人了。

回到礼拜堂的时候，长椅上并没有人在。  
“Tweek。”他不由的呼唤出声，却没有回应。

他向着大门的方向走去，环顾长椅，却没有见到人影。  
“Tweek？”  
整个教堂空荡荡的，好像什么都没有发生过一样。  
Craig感到心脏被紧紧攥住了。

 

“Tweek！”craig不由自主的提高了声音，流泻出连本人也没有意识到的迫切和绝望。

 

“Craig？”声音从背后传来，craig猛地转过头去。  
Tweek正站在布道讲台旁，出神的望着墙壁正中央挂着的的十字架。

他披着长的拖到地上的棕色毯子，转过身看向craig。

没有恶魔的翅膀，没有角和尾巴，  
只有金色的头发，和碧绿的眼睛。  
教堂里的灯光落在tweek的身上，仿佛在他周身镀上了一层光晕。  
“Craig，”craig听见他喃喃开口

“你相信上帝吗？”

看着眼前的人，Craig感到被攥紧心脏仿佛突然松开，静止了一刻后开始疯狂的跳动起来，敲打着的胸膛几乎感到疼痛。

有太多的感情流进胸口，他却一句话也说不出来。

“C，c-raig，我……”tweek说着，一边想要走下台阶，却冷不防踩到了拖到地上的毯子，挣扎着想站稳，却还是朝着下方栽了下去。

“啪嗒！”

伴随着水杯掉到地上的声音，在tweek的脸栽到地面前，整个身子先落入了craig的怀里。

 

“Tweek，你还好吗！？”craig跪在地上，抓着tweek的肩膀，过分仔细的打量着他，声音里的焦虑几乎要溢出来。

“我，我没事……craig？”twee话说到一半停了下来，感受到握着肩膀的手传来轻微的颤抖。  
他抬起头，看到了浑身发抖的craig，露出仿佛要哭出来的表情。

这是tweek从来没有见到过的表情。

Craig俯下身子，用颤抖的双臂将tweek紧紧收拢在怀里。

Tweek想要转过头去看craig的脸，却被紧紧抱着无法动弹。

Craig的拥抱紧的他几乎无法呼吸，却又颤抖着仿佛随时都会崩溃。

“为什么……”他听见craig的声音从耳传来，极力压抑着颤抖。

 

“C-craig”  
沉默了一会儿，tweek轻轻地开口，  
“你讨厌我了吗？”

“因为我是恶魔，所以你讨厌我了吗”

他感到craig头轻微的动了动，并不柔软的黑发擦过脸颊。

“……我好想你。“craig在耳边说，沉重的声音仿佛承受不住自己的重量而变得嘶哑。

 

“我真的好想你“

“为什么？”tweek的声音轻不可闻。他推开craig，转而伸出双手捧住那张已经完全褪去稚气，属于成年人的脸，一眨不眨的凝视着。  
“为什么要成为牧师…为什么是牧师？”tweek的的手顺着craig的脸颊缓缓滑下，落到宽阔的胸前。瘦小的手平放在漆黑的圣职服上，显得更加苍白。  
“你真的变了好多……和那个时候的你比，真的变了好多。”tweek喃喃低语，手轻轻的摩挲着过于平整的布料，似乎想在深邃黑暗的湖水中，搅动出一点涟漪。  
Craig无法动弹的看着tweek的手在胸前触碰着，直到手指停在了挂在胸口的十字架旁。  
犹豫了一下，tweek的手指轻轻地抚上了银色的十字架。  
嘶嘶的，craig听见像是烧灼一般的声音，tweek的脸上一瞬间露出极度痛苦的表情。

在自己反应过来之前，craig已经强行将tweek的手指从胸前拉开了。

“还，还是第一次见面，它就这么讨厌我了。”

Craig看着tweek仰起脸看向他，想要露出笑容 ，却没能笑出来。被抓着的手指因为不甘心而轻微颤抖着，细小的震动传到了和craig相连的手上，像是要将他的心撕裂了。

 

Craig单手将十字架从脖子上取下，自始至终没有放开tweek的手。

像是试探一般的，craig将触碰过十字架的手，轻轻的叠在tweek的另一只手上，紧紧地握住。  
Craig跪在地上，捧起tweek的双手，将它们紧紧安置在胸前，  
安置在刚才十字架躺着的地方。

像是祈祷一般的姿势。

 

Tweek看着craig紧闭起的眼睛，轻微的颤抖着的脸，他的身子被手臂连带着向前倾，似乎要倒进craig怀里，却就这么凝固在了半中央。

”……craig，我……“

”为什么……是恶魔？“  
Tweek细不可闻的声音被青年的牧师打断了。

”我以为…你会成为天使……“  
Tweek微微睁大眼睛。，一瞬间身体有些僵硬。

Craig略微吃惊的看着tweek突然的挣脱出被握住的双手，低下头避开了自己的视线。

 

”……craig 我是成为不了天使的。“

 

Tweek微微侧过脸说道，声音却比刚刚说的任何一句话都要平静

 

”因为天使是需要忘掉过去，我却没办法做到。“

 

Tweek重新转过头看向年轻的牧师，一只手轻轻的抚上craig的脸颊，声音像手指一般轻柔。

仿佛羽毛拂过脸颊，Craig感到自己忘记了怎么说话。

 

”我没办法忘记你， “tweek继续说着，声音温柔。

”我想见你。“

Tweek的身体向无法动弹的craig凑了过去，近到只看的见彼此的眼睛

“我爱你。“

我爱你。

Craig身体重重颤抖了一下，感觉自己忘记了怎么呼吸。

他害怕再呼吸一次，眼前的光景就会顷刻消散

 

Tweek轻声开口，温热的吐息撒到craig的面颊上。

 

”我不能原谅，只有你一个人能活下去.”

一瞬间，craig的心脏停止了。

 

Tweek瘦小的手缓缓滑下，这一次没有在胸前停住，  
而是一路滑到了牧师黑色西裤的裤裆下，包住了凸起。

”我要你，“  
和我一起下地狱。“

Craig眼睁睁的看着tweek双眸渐渐沉淀成血一般的鲜红，全身使不上一点力气。  
这次不是因为害怕，不是因为痛苦，不是因为希冀  
不是因为tweek。

而是因为眼前长得像少年一般的恶魔。

Tweek伏起身子，身上唯一的布料褪到了地上，露出瘦削苍白的全身。  
就这么全身赤裸的金发少年，伏在坐在地上的神父面前。  
刚才还颤抖着解不开扣子的手，此时却没有丝毫踌躇。tweek解开了他的皮带，拉下拉链，露出的白色内裤贴合的裹住了凸起。  
Craig想要退开，想要推开眼前的恶魔，身体却像灌了铅一样沉重，脑袋也晕乎乎的，两手勉强的撑在地上，才得以维持坐起的姿势。

“t t-week，住，住手……”

Tweek对craig无力的挣扎置若罔闻，手掌隔着内裤贴在了凸起处。  
被人触摸到那里，craig浑身颤了一下

“真是失望” tweek抱怨着，慵懒的声音没有一丝颤抖。  
“我都脱的精光了，你这里却完全没有勃起。亏我一直拼命的诱惑你.”

“神父.”赤裸的少年弓起腰凑到牧师面前，craig感到对方的呼吸几乎要贴到脸上。  
”你对我的身体，就那么没有兴趣吗?"

伴随着这句话tweek灼热的吐息，让craig整个脸像是要烧起来一样。

在他还没反应过来之前，脸旁的热源突然消失了。  
下一刻，tweek金色的脑袋埋进craig的胯下。隔着一层布料，tweek用柔软的嘴唇含住了凸起。突如其来的感觉让craig差点叫出来。  
Craig勉强低下头，只看见少年金色的脑袋埋在胯间，下身敏感被包裹在温热的吐息中，性器的形状隔着内裤被舌头仔细的描摹着。

就算是圣人也经受不住这样的刺激。

“看，它变大了呢。”  
Tweek就趴着的姿势抬起来头看向他，舌头舔了舔嘴唇微笑起来。

在几分钟前还看上去无辜青涩的脸，现在落在craig眼里，却变得色情的几乎罪恶起来。  
肿胀的性器撑起被口水弄得湿透的布料，craig俯看着tweek带着潮红的脸，喉咙干的几乎发痛。  
Tweek的手指勾起内裤的边缘，一口气将它褪了下来，craig的东西立刻迫不及待的弹出来，几乎拍到了tweek的脸颊。

Tweek伸出又白又小的手掌，将craig通红的性器轻柔的纳入手掌中。  
Craig模糊的感知中，惟有眼前的这个画面格外的鲜明。

 

同时传来的Tweek手指的触感，几乎让他双腿发软。

 

“看来长的不止有身高而已呢。” tweek喉咙发出含糊的轻笑，握住craig的阴茎，拇指在不平坦的柱身上轻轻擦动着，惹得craig忍不住发出低喘。

”明明这么大，却用不了，你的天主不会觉得暴殄天物吗。“  
Tweek顿了一下，凑近craig的耳边。

”一想到它插进我里面，我就快忍耐不了了。“

Tweek刻意压低的声音让craig一阵战栗。

“它看上去很赞同我的提案呢，一副跃跃欲试的样子，”tweek声音带着满意，手掌微微握紧顺着阴茎开始套弄起来，仿佛在奖励它的诚实。

“不，不要，tweek……停下……” craig咬着牙齿说着，汗滴从额头滑下。

 

出乎意料的，tweek顺着他的话停下了手。  
“不过，你也很久没有做过了吧？如果就这么插进去，可能会立刻射出来，这样也太扫兴了。”  
”用手先出来一次也行，不过这样太浪费了……“  
Craig还尚未明白浪费的含义，下一刻他就永远失去了思考的机会。

下一刻，tweek再次伏下头，伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔阴茎的顶端。

”不如先在我口里去一次吧。“

Tweek的舌头顺着阴茎上脉动着的血管从头舔到了根部。这次没有任何布料的阻隔，舌头的湿热柔软感觉直接传给了敏感的性器。

多年奉献给神的身体，用手指抚慰的情况都少之又少。   
tweek舌头的舔弄，过于甜美的快感几乎让头皮麻痹掉。

似乎再也无法承受，Craig颤抖的侧过了脸，紧紧闭上了眼。

“嘿，神父，”craig感到一只手抚上他的脸，强迫他重新转过头。  
“不要闭上眼睛，好好的看着我，看着你自己的东西。”tweek的低语如同蛊惑一般，让他的眼皮不受控制地松开，看向tweek的脸。

就这么看着tweek将纯洁的嘴唇张到最大，将饱胀的阴茎头部纳入了口中。  
阴茎慢慢在消失在被撑成自己形状的tweek红润的嘴唇里，刺激着视野。与此同时，消失的部分被口腔湿热柔软的狭窄的包覆起来，过于强烈的快感让他几乎叫了出来。  
他的下半身重重抖动了一下，似乎想要逃离过于强烈的快感，却反而朝着tweek喉咙更深处捅了进去。  
Tweek发出的仿佛被呛到的声音，小脸一瞬间皱了起来，嘴巴却没有松开。喉咙深处不自主的紧缩起来，挤压着里面的阴茎。

快感猛烈冲击着下半身，tweek略微痛苦的表情却一瞬间让craig清醒了点。

我在干什么？  
这是在教堂里 ，只要稍微抬起头，就能看到正前方悬挂在头顶上的十字架，低头顺着黑色的制服向下看去，一个金发少年却全身赤裸的趴在自己的胯间。只有14岁的苍白的身体，甚至看上去比同龄人还要娇小。  
14岁的样子，是活在craig记忆里的样子。

14岁的样子，是因为tweek已经死去了。

在混浊汹涌的情欲的裹挟中，浮现出的是这样一个冰冷的事实。

整整十年，他有好多话想和tweek说，有好多事情想和他一起做。

却唯独不是这一种。

Craig死死的咬住舌头，疼痛感和泛出的血腥味让它勉强保持着摇摇欲坠的清晰。  
心中默念着祷告词，他转过头，看到了散落在手旁的十字架。  
他艰难的移动手指，悄悄地将十字架握进手心。

”忍耐不住了吗，牧师？“  
Tweek的声音突然在耳边响起。不知什么时候，tweek已经抬起头，凑到了面前。  
Craig勉强的摇了摇头，  
”Tweek……"  
"我的口里就这么舒服吗，想要一直捅到最深处，在里面抽插，最后全部射进去吗？“  
Tweek诱惑的轻语在耳边回响着。  
”可惜你现在动不了，不过我会用嘴巴好好把它们套弄出来，放心吧“  
说完 ，头又重新低了下去。

在性器被重新衔入tweek口中之前，craig抓住金色的头发，将少年从自己的下半身拉开了。

这是手心中十字架带给他的力气的极限了。

”Tweek，不要这样……“  
craig开口说到，发出的声音低哑到自己吃惊的程度  
tweek似乎被craig突如其来的行动愣了一下，但又很快的笑了出来  
”谈？谈什么？ 在你这里还直直的挺着的情况下？“  
一边说着，一边用手指在性器上轻轻一弹，让craig忍不住闷哼出声。

”Craig，你不是想念我吗？“  
tweek低语着，  
”明明我就在你面前，你却要选择十字架吗？“

Tweek了然的向craig握紧十字架的手投去视线，早已察觉到了他的小动作，  
明明才受过十字架的烧灼，恶魔的声音却丝毫没有慌张，脸上还带着从容的微笑。  
“还是你对小男孩没兴趣，明明是牧师？”  
tweek戏谑地的说着，抬头看向他。

出乎tweek意料，牧师并没在tweek羞辱的话语下露出窘迫的表情。  
脸颊被汹涌的欲望染的通红，深蓝色的眼睛却透出了沉痛的悲伤。

在craig悲伤的凝视下，tweek笑容逐渐收了起来。

Craig停留在tweek头上的手，抚摸起他金色的头发，仿佛用尽了剩余的力气一般。 

 

“因为我看起来像小孩，让你产生了罪恶感？“任craig抚摸着头发，tweek的声音听不出情绪。  
Craig摇摇头，动作轻的几乎无法察觉。

 

”我想知道……在你身上发生的事。“craig艰难的开口。

 

“ 我想了解…体会你的痛苦。”

tweek沉默了一刻，噗的一声笑了出来，笑的颤抖的身子连带着craig的手也摇动起来。  
“你职业病发作了，神父？你想对一个恶魔做告解?”

tweek仰视着他，声音却仿佛从从高处落下。温柔的声音，像是在安慰，更像是讥讽。  
“我已经是恶魔了，天天看着人死去。死亡不过是一段经历，没什么好哭哭啼啼的。”

“收起那套人类的怜悯吧。神父，我现在只想好好吸吮你的阴茎”  
“虽然看起来像14岁的孩子，我可没那么脆弱， ”  
向craig耳边凑近了一点，tweek嬉笑着，轻声开口。

“放心吧，”

 

“不会像当初被河水溺死那样，被你的阴茎噎死的。“

 

Tweek如同糖果一般声音，像刀片一样切开了craig的心。  
对craig一瞬间变的绝望的眼神仿佛视若无睹，tweek歪过头，望向他的背后。 

“说起来那一天也像今天一样，下着很大的雨呢。“

风轻云淡的声音，仿佛在回忆一个快要被遗忘的梦境。

”你让我深夜溜出家门，到这里见面————这间礼拜堂。“ 

tweek伸出手抚摸着craig的脸颊，像是在安抚着他浑身愈发明显的颤抖。

“ 啊，真怀念，我们以前晚上经常悄悄溜到这里玩呢，你把ipad带过来在教堂里放恐怖片，在讲台背面瞎涂鸦，还经常把stripe 带进来，弄得到处都是排泄物。这样的你居然也成为牧师了，真的吓我一跳，明明你连礼拜都没认真做过。“

Tweek露出怀念的微笑，轻轻闭上眼睛。

”啊,当时雨下的真大呢，漆黑黑的一片，水汽大的连路都看不清楚…………最后你来了吗？ “

Tweek歪着脑袋回忆着，很快像是想到了什么睁开鲜红的眼睛。  
”啊，对啊，难怪我想不起来。 ” 

 

Tweek天真地笑着，话语从口中吐出。

 

”因为还没到这里前，我就从河岸上滑落，在河水里淹死了呢。“

 

Craig感觉自己仅剩的气力也在这句话中消失殆尽。

 

”现在这么一想，如果那天我乖乖待在家里，或许就不会死了。“

”如果那天我不去教堂的话。“  
”如果不是你要将教堂作为什么秘密基地，不惹天主生气的话

“我或许也不会死了。”

Tweek笑眯眯的看着他

“这样的你也资格做圣职者，神的侍奉还真是什么人都能当的呢。” tweek手指抚上craig黑色的西装，  
“只要身上还穿的像丧服一样，就算是阴茎插在小孩子嘴里，也没关系，是这样吗，神父？”

没有任何回应，死寂一般的空气，连一声哭泣都听不到。

 

“对不起，我说的你生气了吗？”tweek道着歉，声音又变得柔软起来，将刀刃裹了进去。

 

“请不要用十字架再杀死我第二次喔，father.“  
Tweek舔舔嘴唇，冲craig露出十四岁孩子般的笑容， 

“我会当个，好孩子的。”

一边说着，tweek低下头，将性器重新吞入口中。  
敏感的阴茎被重新纳入狭窄温热的口腔里，craig已经无法再思考了。  
悲伤，后悔，绝望将仅剩的清晰的意识淹没。在极端的快感面前，最后的堡垒也像沙堆一般顷刻消散。

阴茎被tweek的小嘴来回套弄着，柱身被口水浸的湿润。

就这样反复进出着，直到肿胀到的阴茎插入到最深处，颤抖着濒临吐精。

Craig的手仍按在tweek头顶，却早已无法将他推开。手指插入金色的头发紧紧抓住，像即将被水流冲走的人那样无助。 

Tweek的嘴唇牢牢地箍在柱身上，Craig就这么一波一波将精液射入了喉咙深处。

Craig的全身在高潮中颤抖着 随快感颠簸着。  
将白液全部吞下，tweek抬头看向craig，  
在那里的，却不是沉浸在快感中的脸。

Craig紧紧闭着眼，剧烈颤抖着的身体，仿佛在无声的哭泣。

 

“真可怜……可怜的牧师。“ tweek喃喃的说，探起身子。恶魔苍白娇小的身子攀上包裹在漆黑中的牧师高大的躯体，在耳边低语。用还留残着对方精液的嘴唇，亲吻着他眼角并不存在的眼泪。 

Tweek的手向下伸去，轻易的掰开了craig握住的手指，将十字架取了出来。

刚才还烧灼着污秽的圣物，现在却被恶魔如同玩具一样在手心把玩着。  
“好温暖，是你的温度……”  
仿佛有些出神的看着手里银色的事物，tweek 将十字架捧至脸庞，轻启嘴唇，将它整个包覆进了口里。  
如同捏住樱桃的梗，tweek手指捻住露在唇边十字架的一角，  
湿润的十字架从唇缝中滑落出来，连出一条精液的白丝。  
白丝在空气中下垂消散，tweek鲜红的视线却始终胶着在craig的脸上，不允许他移开眼睛。  
被泛着水光的十字架引导着，craig就这么看着它被握着，沉入tweek打开的双膝间。  
Tweek一直跪着的小腿泛着微红，张开的小腿间，露出了白而柔软的小腹，和挂在之下，小小的粉白色的性器，低垂着一副想要被爱抚的样子。  
Tweek握着十字架的手指却没有停留，而是继续向下探去，直到银色的一端落在那紧缩着的粉色小环上。  
粉红色的皱褶紧紧的蜷缩在一起，把里面密不透风的的藏了起来。  
十字架细长的末端抵在闭合的入口，手指微微用力，便一下戳了进去。  
Tweek发出难耐的细小喘息，喜悦浮上脸颊。  
“Craig的精液……吃进去了一点呢。”

Tweek的呢喃和眼前的景象让craig的呼吸变得更加沉重,喉咙仿佛被攥紧了。  
“如果……插进去的是你的手指就好了…”Tweek抬起头看向他的眼睛浮动着水雾，像是深夜中的霓虹灯。‘  
极端的悲伤被欲望的颜色涂抹着，恐惧却变得更深，craig指尖深陷入掌心，紧闭起眼想要退回黑暗中。

Tweek伸出双手，将已经被情欲所沾染的十字架重新戴在了牧师的胸前。  
craig却已经没有睁开眼睛去看的勇气。

 

“ 看着我。” tweek要求到。


End file.
